03 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Edward Kossoy. Moi przodkowie i ja; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:55 Był taki dzień - 03 czerwca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Zamkowy upiór, odc. 5 (Haunted castle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 08:45 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Loteria, odc. 6 (The Lottery); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 9; program dla dzieci 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Elie i lutnia (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Atlantis High - odc. 22 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:10 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Ptaki 10:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 27; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3857 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4072); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3858 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4073); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 38 Światowy Kongres Rolników; reportaż 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1095; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1484 - txt str 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1646; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Europejczyk - ... samotny (Den europaeiske Mand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Polska (2007) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 118 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 119 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3859 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4074); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3860 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4075); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 8 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1489 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1647; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1100; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Artystka Mysia odc. 35 (Mitzi the Artist ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt str 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:35 Żmije (Vipers); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 00:10 Na własne oczy - Swiato (Svyato); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2005 00:45 Afera poniżej zera (Out Cold); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001 02:10 Był taki dzień - 03 czerwca; felieton 02:10 Notacje - Leon Godlewski. Uratowaliśmy żydowskie dziecko; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 174/249 (The Love Boat 151 Seria 7 odcinek 10 Julie And The Bachelor/ Intensive Care/ Set-Up For Romance); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 175/249 (The Love Boat 153 Seria 7 odcinek 5 Rhino Of The Year/ One Last Time/For Love Or Money); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:25 Obraz nie ludzką ręką malowany; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 1/52 Życie ślimaka (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Slug's Life); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Australia (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 190; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 09:20 Pogoda 10:10 Pogoda 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 57 (263) Chwyt reklamowy; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Córki McLeoda - Słaba płeć odc. 2 (McLeod's Daughters, Ducks on the Pond); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 54 Narkoman 13:05 Król orangutanów (Orangutan King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:00 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi ; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - Żegnaj! cz.1 (Jake and the Fatman, s. 4, ep. Goodbye! 9009 1/2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 589; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:55 MASH - odc. 29/147 (MASH (K 405)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 17:25 MASH - odc. 30/147 (MASH (K 406)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 58; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (48. Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 590; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 346 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Plac Zbawiciela - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:10 Na Kremlu (Inside The Kremlin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:10 Korespondent - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Lublin 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:24 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 Poranek z Panoramą lubelską, przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Poranek z Panoramą Lubelską, gość poranny 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:09 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama lubelska - flesz 16:50 Gość dnia, Publicystyka 17:00 Zdarzenia, Info 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama lubelska 18:15 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Zdarzenia, Info 18:40 Potrafisz, Info 18:55 Rok w ogrodzie, Info 19:15 Królowe gór, Przyroda i podróże 19:30 Strefa zgniotu, Info 19:45 Gość dnia, Publicystyka 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:05 Prognoza pogody 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Cała prawda o... - Cała prawda o Romano Prodim (Exposed Portraits of Key World Leaders. Romano Prodi - Italian prime minister); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Serwis info; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda; STEREO 02:02 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; STEREO 02:13 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot, rozrywka 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy!, rozrywka 06.15 Adam i Ewa, serial obycz. 06.45 Adam i Ewa, serial obycz. 07.15 TV market 07.30 Wielka wygrana, teleturniej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol, serial przyg., USA 2000 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu, serial sens., USA 1996 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 4, serial obycz., USA 1992 11.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., Polska 2008 12.00 Klinika samotnych serc, serial obycz., Polska 2004 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus, serial kom., Polska 2008 14.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., Polska 2008 14.45 Świat według Bundych, serial kom., USA 1989 15.15 Świat według Bundych, serial kom., USA 1989 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Chirurdzy 2, serial obycz., USA 2006 17.30 Duża przerwa, serial kom., Polska 2000 18.00 Pierwsza miłość, serial obycz., Polska 2008 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie, serial obycz., Polska 2008 20.00 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, serial krym., USA/Kanada 2005 21.00 Zaginione - western, USA 2003 22.00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 00.05 Millenium, serial sf, USA 01.05 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., Polska 2004 01.35 Miasto zwycięzców, rozryw. 02.35 Zakazana kamera, rozrywka 04.05 Nocne randki - rozrywka TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.55 Hej-nał show 08.00 Na Wspólnej (983) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Agenci NCIS (4/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (984) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Kryminalni 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Szpieg (4/6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00.35 Superwizjer - magazyn 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.30 Wrzuć na luz 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.15 Pokemon (209) - serial, Japonia/USA 09.45 Zbuntowani (156) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.45 Mała czarna - talk show 11.45 Sidła miłości (52) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.45 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.15 Saint-Tropez (2) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 16.25 Zbuntowani (157) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Cudowne lata (2) - serial obyczajowy, US 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Cuda (6) - serial SF, USA 21.00 Biały Kruk - film kryminalny, USA 199 23.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Grecji 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Big Brother 5: Show - reality show 03.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.55 Happy Hour - program rozr. 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Plotki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc.1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Reumatyzm i zapalenie stawów.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Podróżnik - Atacama; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Nuda; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (36) Radosław Krzyżowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 26* - Zgoda po polsku; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Wojciech Młynarski w recitalu "Róbmy swoje" - 30 lat cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji "Dwa Teatry"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 7. Największy odpust świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Plotki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (21); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Duże zwierzę na spacerze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio Robinson; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Errata do biografii - Feliks Topolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Ulice Kultury (70); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:16 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (21); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio Robinson; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1478; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (36) Radosław Krzyżowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ulice Kultury (70); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Chłopak od muzyki 8:00 Zakazane terytorium 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zapisane krwią (2) 12:00 Zakazane terytorium 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Wewnętrzne podziały (23) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zapisane krwią (2) 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Wewnętrzne podziały (23) 18:00 Morderstwo wśród przyjaciół 20:00 Dzikie serca (7) 21:00 Poszukiwani: Ostatnie kuszenie (12) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Koniec gry, część 2 (3) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: W świecie ciszy (18) 0:00 Poszukiwani: Ostatnie kuszenie (12) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Koniec gry, część 2 (3) 2:00 Morderstwo wśród przyjaciół 4:00 Chłopak od muzyki Ale Kino! 8:00 Werdykt 10:15 ostatni seans: Szepty piasku 12:00 Poirot: Niemy świadek 13:55 Sławni i bogaci: James Belushi 14:30 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 16:20 Szalony z miłości 18:15 Ślady Smoka - Jackie Chan i utracona rodzina 20:00 Jańcio Wodnik 21:50 Simpatico 23:40 ale krótkie: Koszmarne fantazje 0:20 Historia pewnej ucieczki 2:05 Ślepy tor 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 6:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (79) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 8:30 Małpi biznes (12) 9:00 Ratując Grace (2) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Na pomoc Roo 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 10:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 11:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 12:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Trąba słonia - węch 13:00 Życie zwierząt: W dzień i w nocy 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły 14:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (6) 15:00 W głębinach Amazonki (1) 15:30 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba-wampir 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót Cody'ego 18:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (6) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 19:30 Małpi biznes (1) 20:00 Lekarz wielkich kotów 21:00 W głębinach Amazonki (2) 21:30 W poszukiwaniu anakondy olbrzymiej 22:30 Na posterunku (2) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 0:30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt (5) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 1:30 Małpi biznes (1) 2:00 Lekarz wielkich kotów 3:00 W głębinach Amazonki (2) 3:30 W poszukiwaniu anakondy olbrzymiej 4:30 Na posterunku (2) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (11) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (16) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (11) 9:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (1) 10:00 Dr House (1/22) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (16) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (11) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (1) 14:00 Dr House (1/22) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (11) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (17) 17:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (2) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (12) 19:00 Dr House (2/22) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (12) 21:00 Więzy krwi (1) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (9) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie 0:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 7 (10) 1:40 Więzy krwi (1) 2:35 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie 4:10 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 6:30 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Doktor Who (2) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (2) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Doktor Who (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (6) 13:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 13:35 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 14:10 Hotel Zacisze (1) 14:45 Tylko głupcy i konie (1) 15:20 Tylko głupcy i konie (2) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (2) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (37) 17:20 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Graham Norton 19:45 Każdy z każdym (9) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (1) 21:00 Przypadki (2) 22:00 Przypadki (3) 23:00 Rozbitkowie - wojna wysp 0:00 Każdy z każdym (9) 0:35 Każdy z każdym (1) 1:10 Przypadki (2) 2:05 Przypadki (3) 3:00 Każdy z każdym (9) 3:35 Każdy z każdym (1) 4:10 Przypadki (2) 5:05 Przypadki (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (14) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (4) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (14) 8:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 8:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (7) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (37) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (37) 12:05 10 lat mniej (32) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (37) 14:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 15:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (14) 17:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 17:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 20:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 20:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (3) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (26) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (14) 0:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 0:55 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 1:25 10 lat mniej (32) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (26) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (14) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (16) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pan Zielonka (5/13) 9:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 9:50 Dom 11:05 Marnie 13:15 Deser: Hałas 13:40 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 15:15 Wielkie kino 16:45 DOA: Dead or Alive 18:15 Something New 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (17) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Wieczór z braćmi Coen: Arizona junior 22:40 Wieczór z braćmi Coen: Ścieżka strachu 0:40 Sukces 2:05 Podstępny Ripley 3:45 Madigan 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Ściśle tajne 10:25 X-Men 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (16) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Kto gra Simpsonów 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Całe szczęście 16:10 Farba 17:35 Anna i król 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pan Zielonka (5/13) 20:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i niewiniątko (8/16) 21:15 Lęk pierwotny 23:25 Arizona junior 1:00 Szeregowiec Ryan 3:45 Prawo ojca 5:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Złote wrota 9:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:45 1 na 1: Stefan Majewski 12:10 Wyścig marzeń 14:00 Wybory 15:45 Nie przegap 15:55 Intryga rodzinna 18:00 Tygrys i śnieg 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Berlinie 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (2) 23:05 Grindhouse vol. 2. Planet Terror 1:00 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 2:35 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 4:30 Biało na czarnym: Jan Urban 4:55 Szkoła dla drani 6:40 Deser: Deweneti - Do siego roku Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Johnny Test 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Chowder 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Szkoła kowbojów 7:40 Pan Przeciętny 9:15 Słone powietrze 10:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel 11:10 Między Wschodem i Zachodem 12:45 Rain Man 15:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Kathy Bates 15:25 Inny 16:50 Słone powietrze 18:20 3 + 3 20:00 Ziemia i wolność 21:50 W marzeniach 23:30 U progu dorosłości 1:05 Pokonać własny cień 2:45 Przyrodni bracia 4:30 Małpia strategia przetrwania Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (20) 6:30 Obieżyświat (12) 7:00 Areszt domowy (14) 7:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (18) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (1) 9:30 Randka na czas (2) 10:00 Modny świat (763) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (54) 11:00 Zakupoholicy (11) 12:00 Porządek musi być (42) 12:30 Porządek musi być (43) 13:00 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (1) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (13) 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 15:30 10 lat mniej (2) 16:00 Wesele od kuchni (3) 16:30 Randka na czas (1) 17:00 Randka na czas (2) 17:30 Kulinarne podróże z Tonym (1) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (28) 19:00 Porządek musi być (42) 19:30 Porządek musi być (43) 20:00 Zakupoholicy (11) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (13) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (154) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (152) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (92) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (154) 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (7) 2:30 Mama Gena (1) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (152) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (92) 5:00 Randka na czas (1) 5:30 Randka na czas (2) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (12) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Lot nad granicą 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 9:00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Akcja bezpośrednia 11:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci (2) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Miasto w piramidzie 13:00 Brainiac (12) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 16:00 Wyścig do Dakaru (1) 17:00 Bracia Ludolf (5) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Lot nad granicą 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 21:00 Porwanie w Iraku 22:00 Strach, szok i filmy wideo: Pogrzebany w śniegu 22:30 Strach, szok i filmy wideo: Zderzenie z pociągiem 23:00 Premiera: Everest 2: Przekraczając granice: W pogoni za marzeniami 0:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Tupac Shakur 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Zmarnowana młodość 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (17) 3:00 Porwanie w Iraku 4:00 Strach, szok i filmy wideo: Pogrzebany w śniegu 4:30 Strach, szok i filmy wideo: Zderzenie z pociągiem 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 8:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motoryzacyjne szaleństwo 9:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym 10:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 11:30 Jak to działa? (4) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (5) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (66) 14:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motoryzacyjne szaleństwo 15:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym 16:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 17:30 Jak to działa? (4) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 20:00 Rewolucja iPodów 21:00 Premiera: Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Serce 22:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 23:30 Jak to działa? (5) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (67) 2:00 Rewolucja iPodów 3:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Serce 3:50 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 5:10 Jak to działa? (5) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (4) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (1) 7:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Wozy bojowe piechoty 8:00 Prawdziwy Wersal: Przygotowania do przedstawienia 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 10:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (1) 13:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Wozy bojowe piechoty 14:00 Prawdziwy Wersal: Przygotowania do przedstawienia 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 16:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 17:00 Pola bitew: El-Alamein (2) 18:00 Strażacy (1) 19:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Wozy bojowe piechoty 20:00 Prawdziwy Wersal: Przygotowania do przedstawienia 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 22:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 23:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Śmiercionośne lekarstwo 0:00 Strażacy (1) 1:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Wozy bojowe piechoty 2:00 Prawdziwy Wersal: Przygotowania do przedstawienia 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (4) 3:55 Historia oręża: Zbroja 4:45 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Śmiercionośne lekarstwo 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Wieża Eiffla Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:25 Planeta skeczu 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:30 Power Rangers Time Force 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers Time Force 23:10 Power Rangers Time Force 23:40 Power Rangers Time Force 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 8:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 9:45 Magazyn olimpijski 10:00 Wioślarstwo: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lucernie 11:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 12:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 19:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 20:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:45 Watts 21:15 Boks: Walka o tytuł mistrza Europy w Saint Nazaire 23:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 0:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 0:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Grecji 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 6:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 6:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 7:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 7:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 12:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 13:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 14:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 15:45 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 17:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:15 Sporty ekstremalne: Mistrzostwa Świata LG Action Sports w Dallas 19:15 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mariborze (Słowenia) 19:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 20:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 20:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 21:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 22:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 23:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 23:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 0:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 2:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 2:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 3:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 3:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 4:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 4:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 5:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 5:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi HBO 6:00 Przyszywany wujek 7:30 Dzikie koty 9:15 Wrotkowisko 11:00 Pakt milczenia 12:35 V 2007 13:35 Krew jak czekolada 15:15 Gospel 16:55 Wytańczyć marzenia 18:50 Premiera: Czacha dymi 20:10 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy 22:35 Obłąkana miłość 0:15 Summer G 1:50 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy 4:15 Obłąkana miłość HBO 2 6:00 Mowa delfinów 7:40 Na planie 8:15 Kod da Vinci 10:40 Wróć na scenę 12:30 Randka z o.o. (9) 12:55 Scenariusz 14:30 Happy wkręt 15:55 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 17:45 Tylko ty 19:30 Ambitni 21:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (21) 22:00 Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (3) 22:45 Kraina traw 0:45 Ultraviolet 2:10 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 3:25 Na planie 3:55 Kraina traw HBO Comedy 10:00 Księgarnia Black Books (1) 10:25 Księgarnia Black Books (2) 10:50 Cztery amazonki 12:30 Wysadzony z siodła 14:05 Francuski dla początkujących 15:40 Cztery amazonki 17:20 Wysadzony z siodła 18:55 Francuski dla początkujących 20:30 Premiera: Bolly dublerka 22:15 Uwolnić słonia 23:40 Wieczny student 2 1:15 Gdzie dwóch się bije 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Próba ognia i wody 7:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Sprzedawca chleba 7:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pan Szperlik 8:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Impresje według Conrada 8:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Bumerang 10:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Za Niemca idzie? 10:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Spóźniona podróż 11:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Rysopis uwodziciela (5/6) 12:10 Rodzina do kina 12:15 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Hotel pod gwiazdami (2/7) 12:50 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Babciu! Ratunku! (3/7) 13:25 Rodzina do kina 13:30 Rodzina do kina: Król sokołów 15:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda 15:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Pingwin 16:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Wybrańcy bogów umierają młodo 17:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Rysopis uwodziciela (5/6) 18:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Próba ognia i wody 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pejzaż horyzontalny 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Plac budowy 22:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Budowy wpisane w życiorys 22:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Centralny 22:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski 22:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski: Elegia 0:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski: Historia żołnierza 0:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski: Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta 0:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda 0:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Pingwin 2:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Wybrańcy bogów umierają młodo 2:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Komeda: Melodramat 3:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Giuseppe Verdi: 'Rigoletto' 12:00 Recital Varduhi Khachatryan 13:05 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Kwartet smyczkowy G-dur KV 387 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Gaetano Donizetti: 'Don Pasquale' 19:10 Antonio Vivaldi: Cztery pory roku 19:55 Atenaide, Vivaldi we Florencji 20:30 Festiwal Transclassiques, 2004: Recital Katariny Jovanović 21:30 Saint Saëns i Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy na Festiwalu w Deauville, 2004 22:45 Bertrand Chamayou, muzyka w jego sercu 23:15 Sophie Marin-Degor (sopran) i Claire Brua (mezzosopran) wraz z pianistą Sergem Cyfersteinem 0:10 Mike Stern na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:10 Divertimezzo 2:00 W drodze z Randy Westonem 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Pierre Boussaguet Quartet na żywo z New Morning, 2003 MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (30) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (19) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (12) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (16) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (14) 8:00 Noddy (21) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (11) 8:15 Blanka (11) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (51) 8:30 Pingu 6 (12) 8:40 SamSam (11) 8:50 Rumcajs (6) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 9:05 Strażak Sam (5) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (3) 9:35 Luluś (3) 9:45 Bracia koala (78) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (37) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (29) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 11:00 Noddy (20) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (10) 11:15 Blanka (10) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 11:30 Pingu 6 (11) 11:40 SamSam (10) 11:50 Rumcajs (5) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (5) 12:25 Śniegusie (5) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (42) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (12) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (21) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (34) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (3) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (29) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (18) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (11) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (15) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (13) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (49) 16:05 Strażak Sam (4) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (2) 16:35 Luluś (2) 16:45 Bracia koala (77) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (36) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (6) 18:25 Śniegusie (6) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (43) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (22) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (35) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (4) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Penetratorzy 11:00 Wanna Come In? 12:00 MTV Dismissed 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Pogromcy rekordów 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Viva La Bam 22:30 South Park 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (1) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (11) 7:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Wulkan 8:00 I co wy na to? (2) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie 11:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów 13:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Tornado 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Masakra na olimpiadzie 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (10) 16:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody (6) 17:00 Plemienna odyseja: Hamar 18:00 I co wy na to? (2) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 19:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Tornado 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Paryżu 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczny balast 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca 23:00 Premiera: Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczny balast 1:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Paryżu 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczny balast 4:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca 5:00 Czysta nauka: Zagłada ludzkości Planete 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Spęd bydła w Wyoming (5/13) 7:15 Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Rajd Doolittle'a (4/6) 8:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Senegal (16/26) 8:40 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Sycylia (17/26) 9:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowe Maroko (18/26) 9:45 Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: San Camillo (3/6) 10:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Północna Tunezja (14/26) 10:50 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Tahiti i Polinezja (20/26) 11:20 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Kolumbia Brytyjska (16/25) 11:50 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Zamek Bussy-Rabutina (8/13) 12:45 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Wietnam (5/17) 13:40 Społeczeństwo: Przed powrotem na ziemię 14:40 Społeczeństwo: Dzika plaża 16:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Portoryko (10/18) 16:50 Współczesny świat: Anime nie tylko dla fanów 17:20 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Finlandia (11/25) 17:50 Planete Doc Review: Swenkowie 18:45 Społeczeństwo: Gdy bocian nie przylatuje 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Turcja (22/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Gwatemala (2/10) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Kanada (14/17) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Malediwy (15/17) 22:40 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Hawker Hurricane (5/17) 23:55 Seans Planete: Zapętlenia 1:20 Historia: Japonia, cienie przeszłości 2:15 Współczesny świat: Targowiska świata: Bangkok (4/6) 2:45 Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Gambia (21/25) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (711) 8:45 Samo życie (1084) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Skłócarz i Godzilla (142) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Plastuś (172) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Przebojowe dzieci 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Panna młoda (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (712) 21:30 Samo życie (1085) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Legionista (73) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kto rano wstaje (173) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kurs dla biznesmenów (22) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Słynny polski lekarz (143) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1085) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (712) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kto rano wstaje (173) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Słynny polski lekarz (143) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Legionista (73) Polsat Sport 6:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 11:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 15:50 Gillette World Sport 16:30 K.O. TV Classics 17:30 Żużel: Liga angielska 19:40 Euro 2008 (3) 20:20 Euro 2008 (4) 21:00 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf 22:00 Boks: Gala w Legnicy 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna 10:10 Piłka nożna 12:20 K.O. TV Classics 13:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 15:40 Euro 2008 (8) 16:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:30 Piłka nożna 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 22:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 0:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Skrzydła orłów 8:10 Czarny dzień w Black Rock 9:35 Deszczowa piosenka 11:15 Mistrz 13:20 Zielona pożywka 15:00 Elvis: Taki właśnie był 16:55 Trzej muszkieterowie 19:00 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu 20:30 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 21:00 Maskarada 22:35 Droga do zbrodni 23:50 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu 1:25 Maskarada 3:00 Skrzydła orłów 4:45 Sabotaż w pociągu 5:55 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop Tele 5 6:45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (14/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:45 Stellina (155/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (32/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (26-ost.) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (137/178) 13:50 Stellina (156/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Czynnik PSI (9/88) 16:05 Łowca (1/22) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (138.178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (10/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (33/40) 20:00 Tajemnicze zniknięcie 21:55 Prawo pięści (1/12) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (12/52) 0:10 Powiedz mi, co lubisz (1/2) 1:40 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Tv Sat, histeria (23) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Trzecia mysz (13) 6:50 Sushi Pack (15) 7:00 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin: Bagno wisielców (2) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (11) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powodzenia Abby (24) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 9:35 6 w pracy 6 (8) 10:10 Planeta rocka: R.E.M. (38) 10:35 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (22) 10:38 Przymierzalnia 10:45 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (6) 11:10 Przymierzalnia 11:15 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (12) 11:40 Przymierzalnia 11:45 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (26) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:18 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (25) 12:20 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 12:45 Aparatka: Wycieczka do Rzymu (48) 13:15 W pułapce czasu (28) 13:40 Histeria: Obóz generała Shermmana (24) 14:05 Pinky i Mózg: Papierowy świat (14) 14:30 Sushi Pack (16) 14:45 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 15:10 Derek kontra rodzinka (16) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Szalony reżyser (20) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 16:25 Aparatka: Naprawdę jaka jestem... (49) 17:00 Świat Raven: Źle dobrani (25) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 18:00 6 w pracy 6 (9) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (29) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wojny robotów (18) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Corrs (39) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (12) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Z wizytą w EA Sports Vancouver 22:15 Ściągawki 22:30 Fresh Air: UEFA Euro 2008 23:00 Replay 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (11) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Mass Effect 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Paryż 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Filozofia wybornego smaku 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 9:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą: Westport, Irlandia 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 11:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Filozofia wybornego smaku 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 15:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą: Westport, Irlandia 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 17:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Laax 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Filozofia wybornego smaku 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - 29th Avenue 21:00 Wielkie projekty za granicą (6) 21:55 Najbogatsi w Europie: Sen na jawie 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: San Francisco 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Hiszpania 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Toskania 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama: Hanna Śleszyńska 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Kibeho (1) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (84) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (16) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Król sokołów 15:00 Burza uczuć (69/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (151) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (32) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (95) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (96) 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka (3) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Król sokołów 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (95) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Żebro Adama: Hanna Śleszyńska 3:00 Serce na dłoni 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Polska i świat 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:35 Portfel 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (24-ost.) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (97) 9:25 Magda M. (20) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (5) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Fabryka gry 13:30 Serce z kamienia (57) 14:25 Magda M. (21) 15:30 Życie na fali (1/25) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (98) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (6) 18:35 Domowy front (21) 19:05 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) 19:35 Joey (11) 20:05 Plotkara (9) 21:05 Chuck (9) 22:05 Shaft 0:10 Pamiętny dzień 1:40 Wróżki 2:45 Laski na czacie 4:15 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Ślubne pogotowie 8:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 8:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1) 9:20 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Zdrowie na obcasach 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 (2) 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! (1) 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Małgorzata Pieczyńska 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:30 Czas na herbatę 16:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:55 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 18:50 Damy radę 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 2 (5) 20:00 Monarchia (5/6) 21:00 Nigella ekspresowo 21:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1) 22:30 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (8) 23:25 Czas na herbatę 23:30 W roli głównej: Ewa Minge 0:00 Damy radę (6) 0:15 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (8) 0:45 Prywatny instruktor tańca 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Do celu 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 11:00 Polak potrafi 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 13:00 Motocyklicznie 13:30 Do celu 14:00 De Lux 2 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 28 sekund 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 2 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Dziura 10:45 Ksiądz, który pisał wiersze 11:20 Zawód - inteligent 11:50 Vienna Art Orchestra - Jazz Jamboree '85 12:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Legenda" 12:30 Telekino: Legenda 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 13:25 "Bal w operze" Julian Tuwim - 24. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 14:15 Nina Simone - legenda 15:15 Klasyka filmowa: M - Morderca 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Roman Maciejewski - "Requiem Missa Pro Defunctis" 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Re-wizje sztuki 19:00 Wakacje z duchami: Akcja "Stary kalosz" (2/7) 19:30 Wakacje z duchami: Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi (3/7) 20:00 "Wesołe jest życie staruszka" 20:35 Teatr Telewizji: Selekcja 2 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Haiti. Bez tytułu 23:30 Kino krótkich filmów: Koniec świata 23:40 Strefa: Magazyn Komix (32) 0:10 5. edycja Berlin Biennale (1) 0:40 Strefa: Poza kontrolą: Czerwie 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Gorączka złota 2:40 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:55 Re-wizje sztuki 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Całuśnik 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:45 Fristajlo 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:20 Planet VIVA 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Skarb Damaszku (2-ost.) 9:35 List do Ameryki 11:15 Homer: Portret artysty w podeszłym wieku 13:05 Film krótkometrażowy: Święta 13:25 Kapral i inni 15:15 Napad 17:15 Dziewica Joanna: Bitwa (1/2) 20:00 Skarb Damaszku (2-ost.) 21:35 Wyrzucony na brzeg 23:25 Cinemania (266) 23:50 Tajemnica Klika: Jądro pioruna (5/7) 1:30 Dwie Angielki i kontynent 3:35 Zapach nocy Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 19 09:00 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Dziekuję bardzo reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:55 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 9, Żonglerka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 10:50 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Nie wszystko zostaje w Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Raz w życiu USA 2000 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Nie ma innego wyjścia reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 20 14:20 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 10, Niespodzianki reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 15:25 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Ogień z nieba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Mogę cię zostawić? reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:10 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 8, Gwiazda Kaszmiru USA 2003 18:10 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 8, Dom na wsi USA 2007 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Zakazany owoc USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Niezbędne ryzyko reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Zaklinacz dusz 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Obsesja USA 2005 22:00 Dirt - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Rewelacje rodzinne reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 21 23:50 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 11, Już nie ma miłości reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 00:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Gra w oskarżenia USA 2000 01:30 Jordan 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Spóźniona sprawiedliwość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 22, Ashlee Simpson Al Jazeera English 06.00 News 06.30 Witness 07.00 Riz Khan 07.30 Everywoman 08.00 News 08.30 People and Power 09.00 News 09.30 Sportsworld 10.00 News 10.30 Inside Story 11.00 News Hour 12.00 Riz Khan 12.30 101 East 13.00 News 13.30 Iraq: The War Within 14.00 News 14.30 Witness 15.00 News 15.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 16.00 News 16.30 Everywoman 17.00 News Hour 18.00 News 18.30 Witness 19.00 News 19.30 Inside Story 20.00 News Hour 21.00 Riz Khan 21.30 Listening Post 22.00 News 22.30 People and Power 23.00 News Hour London 00.00 News 00.30 Inside Story 01.00 News 01.30 Witness 02.00 News 02.30 Riz Khan 03.00 News 03.30 101 East 04.00 News 04.30 Everywoman 05.00 People and Power 05.30 Inside Story AXN Crime 06.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 30) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 07.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 30) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 16.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 20) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 17.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 9) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 18.00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 (odc. 31) serial kryminalny wyk. Martin Sacks, Julie Nihill, John Wood, Lisa McCune 19.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 21) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 20.00 Złodziejska liga (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Lito Cruz, Rodrigo De la Serna, Diego Peretti, Raúl Rizzo 21.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 10) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 22.00 Zabójczynie (odc. 17) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 23.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 21) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 00.00 Bez pardonu 3 (odc. 3) serial kryminalny reż. Sharron Miller, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas 01.00 Zabójczynie (odc. 17) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 02.00 Babski oddział 4 (odc. 10) serial sensacyjny reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Tracey Needham, Lisa Vidal 03.00 Złodziejska liga (odc. 9) serial kryminalny wyk. Lito Cruz, Rodrigo De la Serna, Diego Peretti, Raúl Rizzo 04.00 Zabójczynie (odc. 17) serial kryminalny wyk. Inés Estévez, Eugenia Tobal, Juana Viale, Julieta Díaz 05.00 Bez pardonu 3 (odc. 3) serial kryminalny reż. Sharron Miller, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen, Roger Aaron Brown, Sean Patrick Thomas AXN Sci-Fi 06.00 Martwa strefa 2 (odc. 10) serial kryminalny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 07.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Jonathan Frakes 08.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 7) serial SF reż. Ken Girotti, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 09.00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15.00 Czynnik PSI (odc. 4) serial SF wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 16.00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (odc. 4) serial SF reż. Peter DeLuise, wyk. Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 17.00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Martin Wood, wyk. Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 (odc. 2) serial SF wyk. Cleavant Derricks, Kari Wuhrer, Robert Floyd, Tembi Locke 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Jonathan Frakes 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 7) serial SF reż. Ken Girotti, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 21.00 Czynnik PSI (odc. 5) serial SF wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 22.00 Ucieczka w kosmos (odc. 2) serial SF reż. Pino Amenta, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Anthony Simcoe, Jonathan Hardy 23.00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (odc. 11) serial SF wyk. Leni Parker, Robert Leeshock, Jayne Heitmeyer, Von Flores 00.00 Martwa strefa 2 (odc. 11) serial kryminalny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (odc. 2) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Jonathan Frakes 02.00 Gwiezdne wrota (odc. 8) serial SF reż. Charles Correll, wyk. Christopher Judge, Amanda Tapping, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 03.00 Czynnik PSI (odc. 5) serial SF wyk. Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Dan Aykroyd 04.00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (odc. 4) serial SF reż. Peter DeLuise, wyk. Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson 05.00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Martin Wood, wyk. Amanda Tapping, Christopher Judge, Michael Shanks, Richard Dean Anderson BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Click 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Women On The Frontline 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Survivor's Guide 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 23.00 World News Today Business Edition 23.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 02.45 Asia Business Report 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Women On The Frontline 04.00 World News Today 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny Comedy Central 06.00 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 314) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 06.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 314) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 06.50 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 315) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 07.10 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 310) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 07.35 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 311) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 08.00 Roseanne (odc. 122) serial komediowy wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Alicia Goranson, Sara Gilbert 08.25 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 08.50 Zdrówko! (odc. 415) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.15 Zdrówko! (odc. 416) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 09.40 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 611) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 10.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 612) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 10.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 613) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 11.00 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 326) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 316) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 11.45 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 317) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 12.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 410) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 12.35 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 411) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 13.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 303) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 13.25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 304) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 14.00 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 312) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.25 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 313) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 14.55 Zdrówko! (odc. 417) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.20 Zdrówko! (odc. 418) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 15.45 Bill Cosby Show (odc. 305) serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 16.10 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 318) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 16.35 Pan Złota Rączka (odc. 319) serial komediowy wyk. Tim Allen, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman, Jonathan Taylor Thomas 17.00 Cybill (odc. 308) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski 17.25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 306) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (odc. 307) serial komediowy wyk. Ray Romano, Patricia Heaton, Doris Roberts, Brad Garrett 18.20 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 314) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 18.40 On, ona i dzieciaki (odc. 315) serial komediowy wyk. Damon Wayans, George Gore II, Tisha Campbell, Parker McKenna Posey 19.05 Jim wie lepiej (odc. 327) serial komediowy wyk. James Belushi, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Kimberly Williams, Larry Joe Campbell 19.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 412) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 19.55 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 413) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 20.20 Po dyżurze (odc. 119) serial komediowy reż. Bob Koherr, wyk. Ty Burrell, Christopher Gorham, Paula Marshall, Henry Winkler 20.45 Bogaci bankruci (odc. 106) serial komediowy wyk. Jason Bateman, Portia de Rossi, Will Arnett, Michael Cera 21.10 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 614) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 21.35 Family Guy (odc. 618) serial animowany 22.00 Biuro (odc. 215) serial komediowy wyk. Steve Carell, Rainn Wilson, John Krasinski, Jenna Fischer 22.25 Trawka (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 22.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 23.40 South Park (odc. 413) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.05 Saturday Night Live program rozrywkowy 01.00 Nauczyciele (odc. 104) serial komediowy wyk. Tamzin Malleson, Gillian Bevan, James Lance, Vicky Hall 01.50 Daily Show program rozrywkowy 02.10 South Park (odc. 413) serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 02.35 Trawka (odc. 207) serial komediowy wyk. Mary-Louise Parker, Elizabeth Perkins, Kevin Nealon, Justin Kirk 03.00 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 412) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.30 Hoży doktorzy (odc. 413) serial komediowy wyk. Zach Braff, Sarah Chalke, Donald Faison, Neil Flynn 03.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 211) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (odc. 212) serial komediowy wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Kim Cattrall 04.40 Zdrówko! (odc. 417) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.05 Zdrówko! (odc. 418) serial komediowy wyk. John Ratzenberger, Nicholas Colasanto, Rhea Perlman, Shelley Long 05.30 Cybill (odc. 308) serial komediowy reż. Robert Berlinger, Peter Baldwin, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Alan Rosenberg, Alicia Witt, Christine Baranski Cinemax 2 06.00 Prezent pod choinkę film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Melinda Dillon, Darren McGavin, Ian Petrella 07.30 Starsky i Hutch film sensacyjny reż. Barry Shear, wyk. Paul Michael Glaser, David Soul, Michael Lerner, Antonio Fargas 08.40 Atlas geografii życia dramat obyczajowy reż. Azucena Rodríguez, wyk. Rosa Vila, María Bouzas, Montse Germán, Cuca Escribano 10.25 Gilles dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Verheyen, Pieter van Lees, wyk. Ilya Van Malderghem, Joke Devynck, Filip Peeters, Pauline Grossen 12.00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra dramat historyczny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Michael Jayston, Janet Suzman, Tom Baker, Fiona Fullerton 14.45 Diablica komedia reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Meryl Streep, Roseanne Barr, Ed Begley Jr., Linda Hunt 16.25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis magazyn filmowy 16.50 Kolor miłości dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Louis Gossett Jr., Penny Fuller, Stella Parton 18.20 Szkoła kowbojów dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Bill Mumy, Barry Robins, Miles Chapin, Darel Glaser 20.00 Wychowanek wróżek dramat obyczajowy reż. José Luis Cuerda, wyk. Ricardo Darín, Irene Jacob, Bebe, Víctor Valdivia 21.40 4400 4 (odc. 9) serial SF reż. Scott Peters, wyk. Jacqueline McKenzie, Joel Gretsch, Patrick Flueger, Conchita Campbell 22.25 Blue Velvet thriller reż. David Lynch, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Isabella Rossellini, Dennis Hopper, Laura Dern 00.25 Wojna Harta dramat wojenny reż. Gregory Hoblit, wyk. Bruce Willis, Colin Farrell, Cole Hauser, Marcel Iures 02.30 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (odc. 5) serial grozy 03.30 Drzwi do nieba dramat obyczajowy reż. Imad Noury, Swel Noury, wyk. Rachid El Ouali, Amidou, Latifa Ahrar, Samia Berrada CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Power Lunch (U.S.) 19.00 Europe Tonight 20.00 Street Signs 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 22.30 Inside Edge 23.00 Europe Tonight 00.00 Tonight show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 04.00 CNBC's Cash Flow CNN 09.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 13.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 14.00 World News program informacyjny 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 World News Asia magazyn informacyjny 15.30 i Report for CNN 16.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 19.30 i Report for CNN 20.00 Your World Today program informacyjny 20.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 21.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 21.30 World Business Today program informacyjny 22.00 World News Europe program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 Business International magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 The Situation Room 01.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Wokół ringu - Sugar Ray Robinson (odc. 3) 07.30 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 25.03.1981 roku: Anglia - Hiszpania" 08.00 Kulisy walk - Rocky Marciano 09.00 Muhammad Ali - 65 szczegółów 10.00 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Turcji 10.30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2006: Zawody w Turcji 11.00 Wokół ringu - Sugar Ray Robinson (odc. 3) 12.30 ESPN - wielkie walki - Paul Pender 13.30 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 25.03.1981 roku: Anglia - Hiszpania" 14.00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1992 roku: AS Monaco - Werder Brema 14.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Osobiste osiągnięcia 15.00 Kulisy walk - Rocky Marciano 16.00 Muhammad Ali - 65 szczegółów 17.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Snowboard, Niemcy: Victoria Falls 17.30 Ponadczasowe - Ernie Tyler i Los Angeles Derby Dolls 18.00 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 25.03.1981 roku: Anglia - Hiszpania" 18.30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1992 roku: AS Monaco - Werder Brema 19.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Willie Pep 20.00 Mistrzowie świata - Brazylia 21.00 Turniej tenisowy - Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1993 roku 22.00 Dokument z Wimbledonu - Wbrew wszystkiemu 23.00 "Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski z 19.04.1978 roku: Anglia - Brazylia" 23.30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1997 roku: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Roberto Duran - Ken Buchanan z 1972 roku 01.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Snowboard, Niemcy: Victoria Falls 01.30 Ponadczasowe - Ernie Tyler i Los Angeles Derby Dolls 02.00 Mistrzowie świata - Brazylia 03.00 Turniej tenisowy - Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1993 roku 04.00 Dokument z Wimbledonu - Wbrew wszystkiemu 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Roberto Duran - Ken Buchanan z 1972 roku Extreme Sports 06.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 2 07.00 Genex (odc. 10) 07.30 10 Count (odc. 18) 08.00 Wicked Wheels (odc. 6) 08.30 Profiles: Steve Caballero (odc. 2) 09.00 LG Action Sports Championships (odc. 5) 10.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 7) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 11.00 Ocean - The 2006, 2007 Velux 5 Oceans (odc. 2) 11.30 Awe (odc. 2) 12.00 LG Action Sports Championships (odc. 5) 13.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 2 14.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 7) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 15.00 Road Fools (odc. 5) 16.00 Genex (odc. 10) 16.30 10 Count (odc. 18) 17.00 Wicked Wheels (odc. 6) 17.30 Profiles: Steve Caballero (odc. 2) 18.00 LG Action Sports Championships (odc. 5) 19.00 Ocean - The 2006, 2007 Velux 5 Oceans (odc. 2) 19.30 Awe (odc. 2) 20.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 7) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 21.00 LG Action Sports Championships (odc. 5) 22.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 8) 23.00 Genex (odc. 10) 23.30 10 Count (odc. 18) 00.00 Wicked Wheels (odc. 6) 00.30 Profiles: Steve Caballero (odc. 2) 01.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 8) 02.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 7) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 7) 03.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 2 04.00 Ocean - The 2006, 2007 Velux 5 Oceans (odc. 2) 04.30 Awe (odc. 2) 05.00 Road Fools (odc. 5) Filmbox 06.20 Gwiaździsta noc komedia reż. Paul Davids, wyk. David Abbott, Lisa Waltz, Lou Wagner, Sally Kirkland 08.00 Kate i Leopold komedia romantyczna reż. James Mangold, wyk. Meg Ryan, Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber, Breckin Meyer 09.55 Igraszki losu komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. John Cusack, Kate Beckinsale, Lilli Lavine, Abdul Alshawish 11.20 Zabójca thriller reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Michael Parks, Al Waxman, Alberta Watson 12.55 RRRrrrr!!! komedia reż. Alain Chabat, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Marina Fois, Pierre-François Martin-Laval, Maurice Barthélémy 14.35 Gwiazdy soulu film dokumentalny 16.10 Otello dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Blake Nelson, wyk. Mekhi Phifer, Josh Hartnett, Julia Stiles, Andrew Keegan 17.45 Milion za Laurę komedia reż. Hieronim Przybył, wyk. Bogdan Baer, Irena Szewczyk, Wiesława Kwaśniewska, Włodzimierz Nowak 19.20 Etap IV. thriller reż. Bryan Goeres, wyk. Dean Cain, Brian Bosworth, Stephen Coats, Mimi Kuzyk 21.00 RRRrrrr!!! komedia reż. Alain Chabat, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Marina Fois, Pierre-François Martin-Laval, Maurice Barthélémy 22.40 Adrenalina film sensacyjny reż. Mark Neveldine, Brian Taylor, wyk. Jason Statham, Amy Smart, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Efren Ramirez 00.00 Bal maturalny 2 horror reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Michael Ironside, Wendy Lyon, Justin Louis, Lisa Schrage 01.40 Bez odwrotu film sensacyjny reż. Frank A. Cappello, wyk. Russell Crowe, Helen Slater, Etsushi Toyokawa, Michael Lerner 03.10 Bal maturalny 3 horror reż. Peter R. Simpson, Ron Oliver, wyk. Courtney Taylor, Tim Conlon, Cynthia Preston, David Stratton 04.50 Etap IV. thriller reż. Bryan Goeres, wyk. Dean Cain, Brian Bosworth, Stephen Coats, Mimi Kuzyk Filmbox Extra 07.10 Dziewczyna z Jersey komediodramat reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, Jennifer Lopez, Raquel Castro 08.50 Pechowy krasnal film familijny reż. Brian Kelly, wyk. Warwick Davis, Danielle Lombardi, Stephanie Lombardi, Tim Matheson 10.20 Wujaszek Wania w Nowym Jorku dramat obyczajowy reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Wallace Shawn, Brooke Smith, George Gaynes, Julianne Moore 12.15 Życie jest piękne dramat obyczajowy reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giustino Durano, Lidia Alfonsi 14.10 Zadanie specjalne dramat sensacyjny reż. William Tannen, wyk. Chuck Norris, Joanna Pacula, Daniel Bernhardt, Bernie Kopell 15.40 Zatańcz ze mną komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Lisa Ann Walter 17.25 Jak zabić psa sąsiada? komediodramat reż. Michael Kalesniko, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Robin Wright Penn, Suzi Hofrichter, Lynn Redgrave 19.10 Koniec z Hollywood komediodramat reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Téa Leoni, Treat Williams, George Hamilton 21.00 Equilibrium film SF reż. Kurt Wimmer, wyk. Dominic Purcell, Christian Bale, Sean Bean, Christian Kahrmann 23.00 Spartan thriller reż. David Mamet, wyk. Val Kilmer, Derek Luke, Kristen Bell, Tia Texada 00.45 Cztery pokoje czarna komedia reż. Allison Anders, Alexandre Rockwell, Robert Rodriguez, Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Lili Taylor, Madonna, Sammi Davis, Tim Roth 02.20 Zabawy z bronią film dokumentalny 04.15 Takie jest życie dramat psychologiczny reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Jacques Dutronc, Sandrine Bonnaire, Emmanuelle Riva, Jacques Spiesser Filmbox HD 07.35 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Daryl Sabara, Alexa Vega, Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino 09.05 Pinokio film familijny reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Carlo Giuffre, Kim Rossi Stuart 10.55 Igraszki losu komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. John Cusack, Kate Beckinsale, Lilli Lavine, Abdul Alshawish 12.25 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Cyran, wyk. Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill, Maryam d'Abo 14.00 Ella zaklęta film fantasy reż. Tommy O'Haver, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Hugh Dancy, Cary Elwes, Aidan McArdle 15.40 Dirty Dancing 2 film muzyczny reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Romola Garai, Diego Luna, Patrick Swayze, Sela Ward 17.05 Cena honoru dramat wojenny reż. Shekhar Kapur, wyk. Heath Ledger, Kate Hudson, Lucy Gordon, Wes Bentley 19.15 Zatańcz ze mną komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Lisa Ann Walter 21.00 Najemnik film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord 22.35 Amityville Horror horror reż. Andrew Douglas, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Melissa George, Jesse James, Philip Baker Hall 00.05 Halloween: Powrót horror reż. Rick Rosenthal, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Brad Loree, Busta Rhymes, Bianca Kajlich 01.35 Mężczyzna moich marzeń komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Jean Reno, Sergi López, Karine Belly 03.00 Frida dramat biograficzny reż. Julie Taymor, wyk. Salma Hayek, Alfred Molina, Valeria Golino, Mía Maestro 05.00 Pret-a-Porter komedia reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Sophia Loren, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Basinger 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.hits 10.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.20 4fun.hits 12.00 Parowanie 13.00 Star4U program interaktywny 13.30 Parowanie 14.00 4fun.hits 15.00 Kartony filmy animowane 16.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17.00 10! program rozrywkowy 18.00 Parowanie 18.35 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Generał Italia serial animowany 20.30 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 Star4U program interaktywny 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.hits 01.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Hity sezonu 06.45 Moda i muzyka 06.55 F People 07.00 Tygodnie mody 07.30 Tendances 07.45 Modelki 07.55 F People 08.00 Moda i film 08.30 Fashion Destination 08.45 Modelki 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Bielizna 09.45 Fotografowie mody 09.55 F People 10.00 First Face 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.30 Modelki 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Moda dookoła świata 12.45 Fryzury i makijaże 12.55 F People 13.00 Fotografowie mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tandances 14.55 F People 15.00 Model Awards 15.30 Modelki 15.55 F People 16.00 Stroje plażowe 16.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Fryzury i makijaże 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendances 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 20.45 Fryzury i makijaże 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21.45 Hity sezonu 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Fotografowie mody 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Bielizna 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Bielizna 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 F Floor 02.45 First Face 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Moda i film 03.30 Fryzury i makijaże 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Fashin Destination 04.30 Tygodnie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fotografowie mody 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Czego nie wiecie o...: Orzechy (odc. 9) magazyn poradnikowy 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Makaron carbonara z kabaczkami (odc. 67) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 08.45 Telesprzedaż 09.15 Moja grecka kuchnia: Cypr (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 09.40 Bosonoga Contessa: Z soboty na niedzielę (odc. 33) magazyn kulinarny 10.05 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Mike Robinson (odc. 50) magazyn kulinarny 10.30 Na słodko: Wino (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 10.55 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Pierwsze wypieki (odc. 4) magazyn kulturalny 11.20 Kogel Mogel (odc. 23) program informacyjny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Idealna pizza (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Roberta Flack i Hannah Teter (odc. 16) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Makaron carbonara z kabaczkami (odc. 67) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Moja grecka kuchnia: Mykonos (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Niewolnicy kambuza (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Pikantne curry - tropem przypraw (odc. 5) magazyn kulturalny 16.20 Na słodko: Banany (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Makaron carbonara z kabaczkami (odc. 67) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Mary Berry (odc. 51) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Jamie w domu: Marchewki i buraczki (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Makaron carbonara z kabaczkami (odc. 67) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Bill Currington i Shaun White (odc. 17) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Dietosfera (odc. 6) magazyn poradnikowy 20.30 Szefowie kuchni 2 (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 21.00 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 21.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 22.00 Hell's Kitchen 2 (odc. 8) reality show 22.45 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny 23.15 Jamie w domu: Kapusta i reszta (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 23.45 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate (odc. 3) magazyn poradnikowy 00.15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 00.45 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 7) reality show 01.35 Niewolnicy kambuza (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 02.00 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 02.25 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 02.50 Bez sałaty film krótkometrażowy reż. Gustavo Salmerón, wyk. Candela Pena, Ernesto Alterio, Guillermo Toledo, Malena Alterio 03.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 03.45 Para w kuchni: Awokado i gruszka (odc. 20) magazyn kulinarny 04.15 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 04.40 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro (odc. 10) serial dokumentalny Movies 24 06.00 Oblężenie Marion film sensacyjny reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Ed Begley Jr., Dennis Franz, Kyle Secor, Timothy S. Shoemaker 07.45 Akt wiary dramat obyczajowy reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Judge Reinhold, Giovanni Ribisi, Robin Pearson Rose 09.30 Cena piękna komediodramat reż. Randall Miller, wyk. Rhea Perlman, Marilu Henner, Marina Black, Julie Condra 11.15 Śledztwa Joanne: Zbłąkane dusze film kryminalny reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Simon Callow, Robert Hays 13.00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś film kryminalny reż. Vincent McEveety, wyk. Barbara Hale, Hal Holbrook, William Moses, William R. Moses 14.45 Oblężenie Marion film sensacyjny reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Ed Begley Jr., Dennis Franz, Kyle Secor, Timothy S. Shoemaker 16.30 Akt wiary dramat obyczajowy reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Judge Reinhold, Giovanni Ribisi, Robin Pearson Rose 18.15 Cena piękna komediodramat reż. Randall Miller, wyk. Rhea Perlman, Marilu Henner, Marina Black, Julie Condra 20.00 Perry Mason: Tajemnicze morderstwo film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Ann Jillian, Daphne Ashbrook, Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale 21.45 Zastępstwo thriller reż. Martin Donovan, wyk. Amanda Donohoe, Dalton James, Natasha Gregson Wagner, Eugene Robert Glazer 23.30 Zwierzęce instynkty thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Shannon Whirry, Maxwell Caulfield, David Carradine, Mitch Gaylord 01.15 Potajemne igraszki 2 thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Martin Hewitt, Marie Leroux, Amy Rochelle, Sara Suzanne Brown 02.45 Cena zauroczenia dramat sensacyjny reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Richard Crenna, Karen Young, Sean McCann, George R. Robertson 04.30 Śledztwa Joanne: Zbłąkane dusze film kryminalny reż. George Bloomfield, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Victor Garber, Simon Callow, Robert Hays MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 Supermassive Rockstars 08.00 The Red Button Chart 09.00 Spanking New Music 09.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 Spanking New Music 11.15 Supermassive Rockstars 12.00 Spanking New Music Week 13.00 Spanking New Music On Tour... 14.00 The Lost Art Of Good Music 15.00 The Fratellis Videography 15.30 Gonzo Loves... 16.00 Spanking New Music Week 17.00 Spanking New Music 17.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 18.00 The Red Button Chart 19.00 MTV TWO Classic Anthems 20.00 MySpace Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 21.30 Pigeon Detectives Videograqphy 22.00 Pigeon Detectives Takeover 23.00 Human Giant 23.30 Human Giant 00.00 Strutter 00.30 Strutter 01.00 Headbangers Ball 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO Quality Control VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Pop lista notowanie 10.00 Nowożeńcy za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10.30 Uparty jak Hogan reality show 11.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14.00 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.00 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.00 Pop lista notowanie 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 Music For The Masses lista popularnych teledysków 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 90, godz. podróż po latach 90. 21.30 W domu u... z wizytą u gwiazd 22.00 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 22.30 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Atak węża serial dokumentalny 09.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 10.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności serial dokumentalny 11.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Atak węża serial dokumentalny 12.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 13.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności serial dokumentalny 14.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Atak węża serial dokumentalny 15.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 16.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności serial dokumentalny 17.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Atak węża serial dokumentalny 18.00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ziemi serial dokumentalny 19.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności serial dokumentalny 20.00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata film przyrodniczy 21.00 Megafabryki: Ferrari serial dokumentalny 22.00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza serial dokumentalny 23.00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata film przyrodniczy 00.00 Megafabryki: Ferrari serial dokumentalny 01.00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 59/65) serial animowany 06.55 Księga dżungli (odc. 22/52) serial animowany 07.20 Klub Hawaje (odc. 2/80) serial komediowy reż. Olivier Altman, wyk. Francis Darmont, Philippe Lavot, Tom Schacht, Cédric Vallet 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.05 Prawo do narodzin (odc. 36/190) telenowela reż. Raúl Araiza, wyk. Verónica Castro, Salvador Pineda, Ignacio López Tarso, Macario Álvarez 19.30 Celeste (odc. 116/172) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Dora Baret, Gustavo Bermúdez, Germán Palacios 20.25 Nocny pociąg do Monachium thriller reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Margaret Lockwood, Rex Harrison, Paul Henreid, Basil Radford 22.15 Atak potworów (odc. 1/13) serial SF reż. W. Lee Wilder, wyk. Peter Graves, James Seay, Steve Pendelton 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Zaniedbywane program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Spoty program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Spoty program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 09.05 Europa: Zakynthos 09.30 Last Minute 09.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10.30 Last Minute 10.35 Podróżne tematy 11.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11.05 Europa: Rodos 11.30 Last Minute 11.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12.05 Oferty pod lupą 12.30 Last Minute 12.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13.05 Afryka Północna: Tunezja 13.30 Last Minute 13.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.30 Last Minute 14.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15.05 Europa 15.30 Last Minute 15.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.30 Last Minute 16.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17.05 Europa: Turcja 17.30 Last Minute 17.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18.05 Afryka Północna: Kreta 18.30 Last Minute 18.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19.05 Europa: Egipt 19.30 Last Minute 19.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20.05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21.05 Karaiby 21.30 Last Minute 21.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22.05 Europa: Portugalia 22.30 Last Minute 22.35 Turystyka i biznes 23.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23.05 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 06.20 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji serial dokumentalny 06.45 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 07.35 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 08.00 Telezakupy 09.00 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 09.25 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 10.15 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 10.40 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 11.05 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 11.30 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 11.55 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 12.45 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 13.10 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 13.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.25 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 14.50 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 15.15 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 15.40 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 16.05 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 16.30 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 17.00 Szalejące żywioły serial dokumentalny 18.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 19.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 19.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 22.00 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 23.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 23.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.50 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 02.40 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 03.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 03.55 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 04.20 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 05.10 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 05.35 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny Superstacja 06.00 Dziennik 06.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.15 Flesz 06.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.30 Flesz 06.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 06.45 Flesz 06.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.30 Flesz 07.40 Dzień dobry Polsko 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.30 Flesz 08.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.15 Flesz 09.18 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.30 Flesz 09.35 Dzień dobry Polsko 09.45 Flesz 09.47 Dzień dobry Polsko 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 10.30 Flesz 10.34 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.00 Dziennik 11.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.45 Najlepsze w "Rezonansie" skróty 12.00 Dziennik 12.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Tea time program rozrywkowy 15.00 Dziennik 15.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.15 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.45 Najlepsze w "Do Elizy" skróty 17.00 Dziennik 17.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... gość dnia 18.30 Flesz 18.35 Superstudio - Dzień wg ... gość dnia 19.00 Dziennik 19.15 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 News dnia program informacyjny 21.35 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 22.00 Dziennik wydanie główne 22.30 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Inwestuj! magazyn 20.30 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 21.00 Program magazyn 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Powtórki programów Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 Rai Connection 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 Hip Hop Us 15.35 Playlist 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 Latina 19.35 Playlist 20.00 Focus 21.00 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Code 00.05 French Only 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Code 04.05 Focus 05.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 Poranek z telewizją magazyn poranny 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Kuchnia magazyn 09.00 Ogrody magazyn 09.25 Teleturystyka magazyn 09.50 A 380: Witamy na pokładzie film dokumentalny 10.45 Cyfry i litery teleturniej 11.15 Wszyscy chcą jego miejsce teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Wyprawy Petitrenaud magazyn 12.30 Piękne życie (odc. 307) serial obyczajowy 13.00 Katarzyna serial obyczajowy 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 Na słońcu (odc. 107) serial obyczajowy 15.00 Ze świata do świata serial dokumentalny 16.00 Lata na stancji (odc. 13) serial komediowy 16.30 Pytania dla mistrza teleturniej 16.55 Chęć zobaczenia magazyn 17.00 Temps present magazyn 17.50 Chęć zobaczenia magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.25 Wiadomości ekonomiczne magazyn 18.30 Fale (odc. 3) film obyczajowy reż. Laurent Carcél?s, wyk. Alexandra Vandernoot, Armelle Deutsch, Jean-Yves Berteloot, Alika Del Sol 19.20 Fale (odc. 4) film obyczajowy reż. Laurent Carcél?s, wyk. Alexandra Vandernoot, Armelle Deutsch, Jean-Yves Berteloot, Alika Del Sol 20.15 Poznać planetę serial dokumentalny 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Thalassa magazyn 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.40 Krzyżówki magazyn 01.20 Otwarte zwiedzanie magazyn 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.00 Temps present magazyn 03.00 Rodzina Pasquier (odc. 2/4) serial obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Bernard Le Coq, Valérie Kaprisky, Mathieu Simonet, Raphaël Personnaz 04.35 Piąty wymiar film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Kroniki z góry magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Saldo dnia flesz 07.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 07.15 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 07.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 07.35 Rozmowa dnia 07.50 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 08.10 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 08.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 08.40 Przegląd prasy krajowej 08.45 Poranek prasowy 09.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 09.12 Waluty - komentarz 09.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 09.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 10.10 Rozmowa TV Biznes 10.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 10.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 11.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 11.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 11.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 12.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 12.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 12.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 13.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 13.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 13.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 14.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 14.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 14.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 15.15 Rozmowa TV Biznes 15.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 15.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 16.10 Rozmowa TV Biznes 16.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 16.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 17.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 17.10 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 17.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 17.40 Podsumowanie sesji na GPW 18.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 18.10 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 18.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 18.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 19.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 19.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 19.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 19.45 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Dzisiaj serwis informacyjny 20.15 Sam na sam program publicystyczny 20.30 Biznes dzisiaj serwis ekonomiczny 20.37 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.00 Saldo dnia 21.20 Rozmowa dnia 21.35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 21.45 Rozmowa TV Biznes 22.00 Saldo dnia flesz 22.05 Godzina publicystów 23.00 Saldo dnia 23.20 Rozmowa dnia 23.35 W 600 sekund dookoła świata rozmowa publicystów 23.45 e-Biznes magazyn 00.00 Saldo dnia flesz 00.05 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 00.20 Style i biznes magazyn 00.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn TVS 10.00 Silesia informacje 10.10 Okno na południe magazyn 11.35 Gotowanie po śląsku: Botwina magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Okno na południe skrót 13.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 13.30 Gość TVS wywiad 13.45 Konik: Gołębiarze magazyn 14.15 Telezakupy 14.30 Gość TVS wywiad 14.45 Sportowe komentarze tygodnia 15.05 Telezakupy 15.25 Okno na południe skrót 16.15 Gość TVS wywiad 16.30 Reporter magazyn reporterów 16.50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17.15 Kościół w metropolii: Rodzina program religijny 17.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 18.00 Silesia informacje 18.15 Gość TVS wywiad 18.30 Okno na południe - najlepsze fragmenty 19.35 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20.05 Studenckie debiuty: "Astronom" magazyn 20.30 Gość TVS wywiad 20.45 Reporter magazyn reporterów 21.00 Silesia informacje 21.45 Gość TVS wywiad 22.00 Sportowy styl: Park 22.25 Telezakupy 22.45 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 23.00 Silesia informacje MGM HD 07:30 Wędrowna trupa: film 09:20 Kuzyn z Ameryki: film 10:50 Pasja artysty: film 12:25 Wędrowna trupa: film 14:15 Szkoła wyrzutków: film 16:05 Dzikus: film 17:35 Uważaj!: film 19:15 Alicja: film 21:00 Kuzyn z Ameryki: film 22:30 Jazda na kuli: film 00:10 Miami Blues: film 01:45 Hardcover w sztywnej okładce: film 03:15 Różaniec morderstw: film 05:00 Przerwa Wojna i Pokój 08:30 Klasyka kina radzieckiego 08:45 Próba wierności: film 10:20 Wielka literatura 10:30 Don Kichot: film 12:15 Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego 12:30 Mój przyrodni brat Frankenstein: film 14:25 Wiosna: film 16:10 Pies Pawłowa: film 17:25 Syn pułku, odc. 1: film 18:35 Syn pułku, odc. 2: film 19:40 Wielka literatura 19:55 Życie za dżinsy 20:45 Wielka literatura 21:00 Ballada o walecznym rycerzu Ivanhoe: film 22:30 Radziecka rzeczywistość 22:45 Chruszczow kontra Malenkow 23:25 Ciężar fortuny 00:15 Miejsce na ziemi: film 02:20 Wielka literatura 02:35 Eugeniusz Oniegin: film 04:20 Przerwa Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Lublin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku